


Birds of a Feather

by violasarecool



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: just a quick thing prompted by the idea of tali and wrex talking about howeverybody on the fuckin shiphas a crush on shep





	Birds of a Feather

It was quiet on the ship— _really_ quiet, not like on the flotilla, the hum of the Normandy's engines barely audible even down in the belly of the ship. Tali straightened her back, stretched her arms out behind her. She'd been working on a few diagnostics since Shepard and a few of the others had left, but there was only really so much she could do. "I'm going to go see if there's been word from Shepard," she said aloud to the room at large.

On the other side of the room, Adams nodded, waved a hand at her as he tapped away at one of the screens. He wasn't always talkative, that was for sure, especially while working. But honestly, she could say the same for herself. Or any of the others in engineering, really. What was it that Shepard liked to say? Something about feathers.

She walked out into the garage and found it mostly empty; Wrex stood by the weapons lockers, examining his shotgun. "Hey, Wrex," Tali said, and he looked up, nodded at her.

"Tali."

"Has Shepard contacted the ship since they left?" Tali asked, stopping a few feet past the elevator.

"No," Wrex said. "At least, she hadn't when I saw Alenko half an hour ago." He snorted. "Though he barely stopped pacing to answer me."

Tali made an amused noise. "I'm willing to bet you'd have found Dr. T'soni doing the same thing."

Wrex grunted in agreement. "Humans, Asari, they're all the same."

"Turians?" Tali added, a note of laughter in her voice. "Honestly, is there anyone on this ship who isn't _wildly enamoured_ with Shepard?"

"Pressly," Wrex said after a moment, and Tali laughed.

"That sounds about right," she agreed. She made a contented noise, glanced back at Wrex. "Why don't we talk more often?"

"Probably because we're too busy saving the galaxy," Wrex said dryly.

"Phht. Right." Tali stepped closer to the elevator, heard a slight whirring as it came down towards the garage. "Well, I don't know if you'd want to hang out in a tiny room full of engineers, but we should play cards or something some time. Maybe invite some of the others, if they promise to behave."

"Hah."

The elevator slid open, and Tali stepped inside. "See you later, Wrex."

"Later."


End file.
